1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid dispensers, and, more particularly, to dispensers having a warming feature, and, most particularly, to warming dispensers for personal lubricants and other such fluids.
2. Description of Related Art
In the home situations, personal lubricants are sometimes needed to reduce friction between two surfaces and are commonly used to manage female vaginal dryness during sexual activity as well as to ease the insertion of feminine hygiene products such as tampons. These lubricants are typically stored in either the bedroom or bathroom, away from public view, and are used at room temperature. The difference in the temperature between the lubricant and body temperature may decrease the pleasure of the individuals using the personal lubricant. Further, personal lubricants are typically packaged in plastic bottles having sharp edges that can potentially cause harm to the person using them. Also, typically packaged personal lubricants are hard to find in the dark, and having to search for the personal lubricant may jeopardize the intimate moment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable personal lubricant heating device that does not contain sharp edges, is readily visible, has a pleasing design adapted for public viewing, can be obtained in a variety of styles, does not jeopardize an intimate moment, and can raise the temperature of a fluid to an acceptable level.